Fifi
by latinVortex
Summary: El invierno llega a Kadic con su primera nevada. ¿Qué sorpresa dejará atrás? (JxA)


En mi opinión hace falta más JxA aquí en fanfiction así que esta es mi segunda contribución. Muy agradecida con mi estimado beta-reader que me apoyó en la revisión de este oneshot. Como dato adicional, la ilustración de portada también es de mi autoría. ^^

* * *

 **Fifi**

Esa mañana una nevada había cubierto el área circundante a la academia Kadic. Por reglamento, todas las clases fueron suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso. La noticia emocionó a todos por igual; a estudiantes y profesores. Los foráneos no tuvieron necesidad de salir de sus hogares, lo que en parte podía ser decepcionante, o por lo menos esa era la percepción de Yumi quien tendría que permanecer el día entero atrapada en su hogar en compañía de su hermano Hiroki.

Para los internos de Kadic la situación era casi la misma, también estaban atrapados sin duda alguna, pero la diferencia primordial era que su prisión lo tenía todo, una sala de entretenimientos, un parque y en el gimnasio, una pista de patinaje provisional, y ahora tenían la oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo que quisieran dentro de los límites de la academia. La pandilla no dudó en aprovechar la ocasión.

Después del desayuno Odd y Ulrich regresaron a sus habitaciones para buscar lo necesario para su aventura del día, mientras Aelita jalaba muy animosamente del brazo a Jeremy para dirigirse al exterior. Esa era oficialmente la primera nevada desde que habían conseguido vencer a XANA, y era una ocasión para disfrutarla en grande.

Muchos estudiantes ya se encontraban lanzando las primeras bolas de nieve por el patio de juegos. Jeremy se terminaba de asegurar los cordones de sus botas para la nieve cuando una bola golpeó contra su cabellera rubia. A unos pasos de distancia, Aelita reía divertida.

Jeremy no hizo esperar su contestación, tan pronto como pudo agarró una porción de nieve y la aplastó hasta hacerla bola, la muchacha enseguida se echó a correr, y él le dio persecución por el parque de la academia, riendo también.

Más tarde, ambos caían rendidos bajo uno de los árboles que durante la primavera había estado repleto de hojas, soltándose a reír a carcajadas.

— Aelita… no puedo… más — indicó el rubio, agarrándose el pecho mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Un gran cúmulo de vaho salía tras cada bocanada de aire.

— ¡Ni yo! — exhaló también exhausta ella.

Ambos se miraron divertidos. Pronto, una corriente de aire gélida los alcanzó.

– Hace bastante frío,– dijo él, frotándose las manos.

– Sí, bastante – respondió ella, frotándose también. Tras una pausa, alzó su mirada hacia las copas altas de los árboles y con un brillo en sus ojos añadió. – Es hermoso, Jeremy. La nieve, el frío, todas estas sensaciones… ¡me encanta el invierno!

Jeremy la miró fijamente y bosquejó una sonrisa.

— Y a mí. No puedo esperar más por las vacaciones de invierno – exclamó, acomodándose las gafas. – Especialmente porque otra vez pasaremos la navidad juntos. Mi mamá llamó esta mañana y también está encantada con que hayas aceptado su invitación… al igual que yo — añadió por último con un ligero color rojizo en sus mejillas.

Aelita se alegró ante su comentario. — Yo también — y acercó su mano a la del muchacho. Ambos sonrieron de lado a lado en un agradable silencio que no demoró mucho en ser interrumpido. Unas pisadas sordas se escucharon a la distancia y pronto divisaron a sus amigos Odd y Ulrich, ataviados de ropa invernal. Odd era el más gracioso, pues apenas podía caminar con todo lo que traía encima. Ambos traían colgados en el hombro patines para hielo.

— Hola, ¿qué hacen amigos? — cuestionó Ulrich acercándose a ellos con naturalidad.

— ¿No está claro, Ulrich? El sr. y la sra. Einstein jamás malgastan su tiempo — señaló el rubio guiñando el ojo a su acompañante, con gran sonrisa. — ¿Si entiendes a lo que me refiero, verdad?

Ulrich roló los ojos, mientras Aelita y Jeremy se ponían de pie.

— ¿Qué traes ahí? — cuestionó el muchacho de gafas al percatarse del gran bulto en el torso de su amigo.

— ¿Qué más? ¡A Kiwi! — exclamó, bajándose el cierre de su abrigo. — El pobre también quería salir a jugar. Además, es la ocasión perfecta para que pruebe su ropa invernal. ¿No se ve lindo? – cuestionó el joven.

Una vez libre, el can saltó sobre la nieve, tenía un chaleco de perros pequeño, que hacía juego con la ropa de su dueño, y unas pequeñas botas en cada pata que lo protegían del frío.

Ulrich y Jeremy intercambiaban miradas de incredulidad.

— ¡Kiwi, qué bien te ves! — exclamó Aelita, agachándose para acariciarlo. Para sorpresa de todos, el perro no se dejó y se echó a correr.

— ¡Pero qué malos modales! Kiwi, si una chica te hace un cumplido, deberías escuchar. ¡Ven acá! — se quejó Odd, mientras comenzaba a perseguir a su mascota.

Ulrich se rió por aquella graciosa situación, ya que esperaba que algo así sucediera en cualquier momento.

— Será mejor que lo ayudemos, si Jim lo ve estaremos perdidos. — añadió antes de echarse a correr. Jeremy y Aelita los siguieron.

Más adelante, Odd alcanzó a Kiwi, quien se había detenido a ladrarle a la copa de uno de los árboles del parque de la academia.

— ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás muy raro, Kiwi. — señaló el dueño del canino.

— Quizá está de malas porque no le has dejado en la habitación — respondió Ulrich, que alcanzó a su amigo.

— ¡Claro que no! Aquí pasa algo más. — sentenció, mientras agarraba a su perro entre sus brazos y este seguía ladrando.

Odd y Ulrich alzaron sus miradas, al tiempo que Jeremy y Aelita llegaban con ellos. Los ojos de todos se extendieron al percatarse de la razón de los ladridos del can. ¡Un gato!

— ¿Pero qué hace ese gato aquí en la academia? – exclamó Jeremy.

Pronto, el felino que era tan blanco como la nieve, soltó a maullar al ver a los niños cerca. «Meow, meow». Kiwi continuó ladrando incesantemente.

— ¡Hay que ayudarlo! — añadió a Aelita.

Tras escuchar la petición de su amiga, los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas. _¿Ayudarlo, cómo?_

— A mí no me miren. Ya tengo bastante ocupándome de Kiwi. – dijo el rubio, haciéndose a un lado.

— Bien, eso nos deja a tí y a mí, Jeremy. ¿Te parece si lo intentamos? — Ulrich hizo sus patines a un lado, y esbozó una sonrisa divertida ante la idea de una misión de rescate.

Jeremy acarició su barbilla, pensativo, y tras unos segundos finalmente accedió.

— Está bien. Hagámoslo.

Sin más demoras, Ulrich se posicionó bajo el árbol y con sus manos entrecruzadas hizo un escalón para que el muchacho de lentes se trepara sobre él. Jeremy extendió su brazo, en un intento de alcanzar al felino, pero este se movía de lado a lado.

— ¡Apresúrate, Jeremy! — reclamaba el castaño, no pudiendo con el peso de su amigo.

— ¡Espera! Un poco más, ya casi…

Aelita y Odd se encontraban a una distancia segura, mientras observaban al genio en su intento de ser un encantador de gatos.

— Ven, _mish_ _mish_ … — le llamaba, haciendo algunos chasquidos graciosos con su boca.

Finalmente, el gatito se aproximó hacia las manos del niño con curiosidad. Jeremy no desaprovechó la oportunidad y lo agarró, con todo el temor del mundo.

— ¡Lo tengo! ¡Bájame, Ulrich! — comandó el muchacho.

El castaño obedeció y pronto, el rubio se encontró nuevamente a nivel de tierra firme. Aelita se acercó emocionada.

—¡Es hermoso! — exclamó.

— ¡Está temblando de frío! — alertó el genio, al notar ahora cómo el felino comenzaba a pegarse a su cuerpo en búsqueda de calor.

Ulrich, que se recuperaba del esfuerzo realizado, agarró sus patines y miró hacia la copa del árbol.

— ¡Claro! Debió pasar toda la noche allí atrapado. Pobrecillo.

Kiwi gruñía a la distancia y Odd comenzó a temer por lo que fuese a ocurrir. Se abrió su abrigo, y metió a su perro nuevamente, después de todo el abrigo también funcionaba como camisa de fuerza.

— Entonces, ¿qué esperan? Hagan lo mismo que yo. Así. — dijo señalando a su mascota.

 _¡Claro!_ Aelita miró hacia su propia ropa, su abrigo estaba muy justo y no tenía espacio para ocultar nada. Miró hacia la ropa de Ulrich. Él también tenía una chamarra ajustada, pero al ver a Jeremy una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Él siempre acostumbraba a vestir ropa con la talla más grande a la suya.

— Jeremy, ¿podrías ocultarlo bajo tu suéter? Hay que llevarlo adentro con nosotros. — suplicó la pelirrosa.

— ¡¿Qué?!... Pero Aelita, ¡no podemos…!

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron con un hermoso resplandor en sus ojos esmeralda que suavizó cualquier queja del muchacho. Ulrich y Odd intercambiaron risas de complicidad al notar esta debilidad.

— ¡Está bien! No puedo creerlo… Lo haré. — concluyó él, ligeramente ruborizado.

El minino pronto se acomodó plácidamente bajo las cálidas prendas del muchacho y comenzó a ronronear.

— ¡Muy bien! Ahora, haz lo que yo, Einstein. — ordenó Odd, sonriendo, mientras le enseñaba a su amigo su técnica especial para infiltrar mascotas en la academia. Se acercaron a la entrada del edificio de los dormitorios y continuó hablando — Actúa con naturalidad, hagas lo que hagas, no te detengas, y que Jim no te pesque.

Odd avanzaba a paso firme por delante, seguido por Jeremy que miraba dudoso a Aelita. Ella sonreía, alegre y Ulrich solo los miraba de cerca; el castaño había tenido planeado patinar aquella mañana pero por alguna razón se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello.

Todo marchaba con normalidad, ya que todos se encontraban jugando afuera no había nadie a la vista dentro del edificio. Subieron las escaleras hacia el primer nivel, y justo cuando Odd iba por el pasillo Sissi Delmas bajaba por las escaleras.

— ¡Della Robbia! – exclamó a lo lejos, llamándolo.

Jeremy, Aelita y Ulrich que todavía estaban subiendo, pararon en seco, se hicieron a un lado y se ocultaron. Odd miró de reojo hacia atrás y sin voltear siguió avanzando con los nervios de punta.

Mientras tanto, el felino comenzaba a inquietarse debajo de las prendas del genio, buscando una salida. Jeremy hacía lo posible por mantenerlo en su sitio, pero la situación se le saldría de control en cualquier momento. Aelita al notar esto giró hacia su otro amigo.

— Ulrich, pronto ¡haz algo! — susurró ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? — se quejó Ulrich. Pero a pesar de sus palabras, se apresuró a cubrir al duo de Einsteins de la hija del director de la academia.

— Eh… ¡Sissi! — balbuceó — Con que aquí estabas, ¡te estaba buscando! — añadió, interceptando de frente a la muchacha en las escaleras. La chica miró hacia los lados, intentando ver detrás del joven pero sin éxito.

— ¿Sí, Ulrich? — cuestionó confundida. Al tiempo, Odd entraba apresurado a su habitación sin ser visto por Sissi.

Jeremy y Aelita continuaron en silencio, tanteando la oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo mismo, ocultos en la escalera. El felino parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco, pero quiénsabe por cuánto tiempo más seguiría así.

— Estaba pensando, eh… — comenzó a inventar el castaño. Miró hacia los lados, dudoso; hacia Jeremy y Aelita, ocultos en las escaleras del edificio, y luego hacia sí mismo, en su hombro el metal de sus patines resplandeció. — ¿no me habías dicho que me enseñarías unos movimientos especiales de patinaje sobre hielo? — se pausó. — Bien, pues hoy estoy disponible.

Sissi se miró sorprendida y pronto, sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Lo dices en serio, Ulrich? ¡Vamos, vamos! — exclamó la muchacha al tiempo que se daba vuelta. — Espérame un momento, iré a mi habitación por mis patines.

Dicho esto, la chica volvió a subir las escaleras, y el castaño soltó un suspiro, para luego levantar su pulgar hacia sus amigos que se encontraban ocultos en el nivel inferior de las escaleras. Bien, después de todo, patinaría ese día.

— Fenomenal, Ulrich— alabó Jeremy a su amigo.

— Eres un héroe— secundó la pelirrosa, empujando suavemente al rubio por la espalda para avanzar inmediatamente. — ¡Gracias!

— Ya. Ni lo mencionen… — sonrió Ulrich, encogiéndose de hombros, y sentándose en la escalera a esperar el regreso de la chica.

Jeremy y Aelita no se hicieron esperar, avanzaron apresurados hacia la habitación del muchacho que era la más inmediata. Una vez dentro, cerraron la puerta y Jeremy, quien todo este tiempo había tenido los brazos cruzados bajo su abdomen, ahora los soltaba sin previo aviso. Por instinto, el felino se agarró como pudo, enterrando sus pequeñas garras para evitar caer. Una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro de Jeremy, a la vez que Aelita se quitó sus guantes.

— Con cuidado, Jeremy.— aconsejó la pelirrosa con una expresión divertida, quien enseguida le ayudó a quitarse al gatito de encima. — Ya, ya, pequeñín. Aquí estás a salvo — susurró la muchacha, sosteniendo ahora entre sus brazos al felino y acercándolo hacia su pecho. Se sentó en el borde de la cama del genio, y el muchacho hizo lo mismo, sobándose su costando, donde antes sintió dolor. Aelita comenzó a acariciar al minino detrás de las orejas para tranquilizarlo. — No hay nada que temer, desde ahora, mamá y papá te cuidarán muy bien, Fifi.

 _¿Mamá y papá?_ El joven sacudió su cabeza para salir del trance que esas palabras provocaron en él.

— ¿Fifi? ¿Ya le has puesto nombre? — cuestionó incrédulo. La chica le miró con una brillante sonrisa.

— ¿No te molesta? Lo he pensado de camino hacia acá. Le queda muy bien, ¿no? — El joven miró al minino que ahora buscaba insistentemente más caricias de la muchacha, haciendo nuevamente ese curioso ruido típico de los felinos; su ronroneo era como una caja musical.

— Bueno, creo que me gusta.— aceptó sin objeción, lo que emocionó a la pelirrosa.

— ¡Pues está decidido: su nombre será Fifi!

El gatito respondió con un pequeño maullido. Ahora Fifi parecía haber perdido cualquier señal de miedo, pronto se liberó del abrazo de la chica y con gran naturalidad comenzó a explorar la habitación. Jeremy y Aelita le observaban desde sus lugares atentos, con gran curiosidad hacia la pequeña criatura peluda.

Fifi se trepó sobre el guardarropas de Jeremy y espió dentro de cada caja existente, haciendo que este le mirara con nervios de punta, temiendo que rompiera algo en cualquier momento.

— ¿Y… cuál es el plan?

Aelita volteó a mirarle, divertida. Los ojos del muchacho parecieron desconcertados.

—¿Cuál plan? No tengo nada.

Jeremy casi cayó al suelo al escuchar esto.

— Pero… ¡Aelita, no sabemos nada de gatos!

— Bueno, eso lo hace más divertido, ¿no crees? — se rió. — Además, mi lógica me dice que si Odd puede con Kiwi, ¿por qué nosotros no podríamos con Fifi? Después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser esconder un gato en Kadic?

Justo entonces, Jeremy saltó de su asiento en cuanto una caja con sus baratijas cayera de golpe sobre el suelo. Tras este incidente, Fifi actuó como si nada y siguió con su exploración. Jeremy entonces le regresó una mirada reprochante a la pelirrosa, quien solo contuvo su risa en respuesta.

— Eh…podría ser que tenga hambre, ¡sí, eso es! — señaló ella, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. — Será mejor que consigamos algo de alimento, ¿te parece si voy yo? ¡No me tardo! — dicho esto, la chica salió presurosa de la habitación. Entonces, el muchacho miró a Fifí y luego al desastre que había en el suelo de su habitación y soltó un suspiro.

La puerta volvió a abrirse repentinamente, y el genio se sobresaltó. Giró, para ver a Aelita otra vez.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te has olvidado de algo? — cuestionó él, al tiempo que la chica le rodeaba en un espontáneo abrazo.

— ¡Solo de agradecerte, Jeremy! — y con esto, ella le dio un gran beso en su mejilla antes de darse vuelta y marcharse.

Tras asegurarse de que esta vez estaba solo, el rubio acarició su mejilla, y sonrió.

— A veces papá tiene mucha suerte, Fifí.

Y con un maullido, el nuevo huésped peludo de Kadic asintió.

«Meow»

…


End file.
